Diversão VIP
by Mystik
Summary: Tudo que Taylor queria era fazer Robert pagar por aquele beijo dado em público. Robert tinha outras idéias.


**Casal:** Taylor Lautner/Robert Pattinson

**Classificação:** Slash

**Nota: **Fic de amigo secreto para minha amada Tod.

* * *

><p><strong>Diversão VIP<strong>

Talvez os fãs confundissem muito o personagem com o ator. Talvez eles pensassem que a personalidade era quase igual à mostrada no filme. Mas ele bem sabia o quão isso podia ser mentira.

Porque a verdade era que Robert era um provocador de marca maior.

Quando a cerimônia começou, Taylor apenas observou de canto de olho enquanto Kristen e Robert conversavam em tom baixo, com risadinhas quase secretas. Qualquer um de fora pensaria que era aqueles pequenos momentos que os tornavam um casal. Mas bom...ele sabia melhor do que isso.

- Hey Taylor?

Ele desviou o olhar do telão, onde passava a esquete de abertura que ele participara para voltar a sua atenção para a garota.

- Hun?

Ela sorriu divertida, colocando os cabelos atrás da orelha como sempre fazia.

- Que acha de combinarmos qual será nosso discurso se ganharmos o prêmio de melhor beijo?

Taylor sorriu divertido.

- Você acha mesmo que vamos ganhar quando um dos concorrentes é a "Bella" e o "Edward"? – comentou, fazendo aspas com os dedos.

Kristen apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu já combinei o que vou fazer com o Rob, poderíamos fazer o mesmo.

Ah, aquilo certamente lhe chamou a atenção. Ele virou de lado na cadeira.

- E o que vocês combinaram?

Kristen apenas mordeu os lábios, divertida.

- Isso você vai saber só se a gente ganhar.

- Ah, qual é Kris?

Ela deu de ombros e olhou de relance para Robert, que assistia a esquete no telão, totalmente concentrado.

E aquele dar de ombros lhe deixou um pouco apreensivo. Afinal, quando aqueles dois se juntavam para ter alguma idéia, geralmente ela era insana.

* * *

><p>Quando Ryan anunciou os vencedores, Taylor aplaudiu como toda a platéia, mas apreensivo, pois agora era a hora de descobrir o que aqueles dois tinham tramado.<p>

Ele foi assistindo o agradecimento com um sorriso nos lábios até a hora que Rob disse que iria beijar alguém da platéia. Quando Kristen apenas o incentivou, seu coração falhou uma batida.

Conforme Robert foi se aproximando da sua cadeira, seu coração voltou a bater acelerado.

_Ele não vai fazer isso..._

Mas aparentemente ele ia sim, pois Robert simplesmente se inclinou e segurou-o pela nuca, beijando-o longamente. Foi quase automático abraçá-lo, beijando-o de volta. Era apenas um selinho, mas sentir aqueles lábios contra os seus sempre lhe deixava arrepiado.

Quando Robert terminou o beijo e lhe deu outro, dessa vez na testa, ele apenas sorriu, tentando esconder a surpresa e excitação dentro de si.

Ah, mas aquele inglês ia pagar muito caro.

* * *

><p>Durante o resto da cerimônia, Taylor se comportou como se aquela pequena cena não tivesse lhe atingido em nada. Ele queria rir quando sentia Robert e Kristen lhe olhando de canto de olho vez ou outra, mas seu rosto não entregava nada.<p>

Ele tinha planos.

Assim que a cerimônia acabou, eles foram direto para a limusine, aonde depois iriam para o after party da MTV. Logo que chegaram ao local, Taylor acabou perdendo Rob e Kristen na multidão que se formava. Ele resolveu esfriar a cabeça antes de colocar seu pequeno plano de vingança em ação. Taylor foi até o bar pegar uma taça de champagne (ainda bem que esse tipo de festa oferecia álcool mesmo ele sendo menor de idade) e recostou-se contra o balcão, observando os outros artistas chegarem.

Logo ele avistou Rob e Kris novamente e viu que eles caminhavam na sua direção. Antes que chegassem lá, Dakota parou os dois e após alguns segundos de conversa, ela e Kristen foram para o outro lado.

O que deixou Rob caminhando a passos decididos em sua direção. Taylor engoliu o resto da champagne e pegou mais duas taças. Assim que Rob parou na sua frente, ele estendeu uma, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Quanta gentileza Taylor. – comentou Rob sarcástico, pegando a taça e tomando um longo gole dela – E se não me engano, você não deveria estar tomando álcool.

- Quantas pessoas mais jovens que vinte e um anos você acha que tem nessa festa que estão se embebedando? – comentou o moreno, tomando um longo gole também.

Rob riu, terminando a champagne da sua taça.

- Está planejando ficar bêbado? Uhn...eu tinha tantos planos para essa festa...

Taylor terminou sua taça e olhou de esguelha para o outro.

- E você planeja me contar esses planos?

Rob olhou-o de cima a baixo, descaradamente e piscou malicioso.

- Preciso de você sóbrio, darling.

Taylor apenas pegou mais duas taças de champagne e ofereceu para o loiro.

- As últimas.

Os dois brindaram e tomaram o líquido borbulhante sem demora.

* * *

><p>- Você é um maldito Rob. - murmurou Taylor entre dentes enquanto prensava o loiro contra a porta fechada do cubículo que se passava por banheiro na festa.<p>

Robert riu e puxou Taylor pela camisa, beijando-o com vontade. Se o público achara que aquele beijo que Robert dera nele era algo, eles mal poderiam imaginar como era quando estavam sozinhos.  
>- Oh, darling, você não tem idéia. - disse Robert em resposta, seu sotaque britânico ainda mais acentuado por causa da bebida.<p>

Taylor se permitiu um sorrisinho enquanto pegava as mãos de Robert e as prensava contra a superfície de madeira, segurando-o pelo pulso. Outro beijo afoito e sedento foi iniciado, ambos soltos o suficiente por causa da champagne para não ligar se seriam ouvidos ou não.

Robert terminou o beijo apenas para soltar os pulsos presos por Taylor e então empurrá-lo, fazendo o mais novo cair sentado no vaso fechado. Ele sorriu ainda mais malicioso enquanto ficava de joelhos e começava a abrir a calça de Taylor. O moreno riu, ajudando-o.  
>- Apressado? - comentou Taylor entre ofegos.<br>- Por mais que eu quisesse prolongar nosso prazer darling, agora teremos que ser rápidos - respondeu Robert enquanto retirava a ereção de Taylor pra fora da calça, manipulando-a com habilidade.

Antes que Taylor pudesse retrucar, Robert abriu aquela boca pecaminosa e engoliu-o com vontade, sugando-o. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior até arrancar sangue, tentando não deixar um gemido gutural escapar. Robert sempre fora muito bom com aqueles lábios.

- Rob... – o gemido escapou e foi como um tiro no banheiro vazio.

O loiro apenas gemeu em resposta, sugando-o com vontade, suas mãos apertando as coxas torneadas de Taylor por cima da calça jeans. Taylor jogou a precaução ao vento e segurou nos cabelos loiros escuros de Robert e começou a direcionar como ele queria boca dele em seu membro rígido. O mais velho aprovou e o moreno viu quando uma das mãos de Robert abaixou para sua própria calça jeans.

E pensar que Robert estava tão excitado enquanto sugava seu membro que ele tinha que se tocar era mais delicioso do que poderia expressar.  
>- Rob... - foi o grunhido baixo que escapou de Taylor, seus quadris mexendo-se dentro da boca do outro.<p>

Mas aparentemente o loiro tinha outras idéias, pois ele simplesmente deslizou a ereção de Taylor pra fora da boca e ergueu-se, deixando sua calça cair aos seus pés. Ele sentou-se no colo do moreno, encaixando o corpo no dele. O beijo foi possessivo e natural e as mãos de Taylor automaticamente agarraram as nádegas do loiro, puxando-o mais perto.

Robert terminou o beijo aos poucos, se esfregando no colo de Taylor, provocando ao máximo. Mas o moreno não deixou por menos e colocou dois dedos na boca, sugando o suficiente para umedecê-los e então deslizou pelas costas de Robert, molhando o paletó que ele usava, para alcançar as nádegas do loiro, apertando a carne com desejo. Ele usou os dedos úmidos de saliva para penetrar Robert, ganhando um gemido mal contido do mesmo.  
>- Taylor...<br>- É isso que você estava querendo, não é...? - grunhiu Taylor contra o ouvido do loiro, mexendo seus dedos habilidosamente.

Robert riu e usou uma das mãos para envolver as duas ereções, seus longos dedos manipulando-as, arrancando outro gemido de Taylor.  
>- Agora sim eu tenho tudo que eu queria... - murmurou o mais velho.<p>

E Taylor sabia que não era só daquele momento que o outro falava.

Antes que sua boca pudesse dizer qualquer coisa que o embaraçasse depois (e Robert usaria aquilo como arma sem sombra de dúvidas), o mais novo envolveu aquela boca em um beijo profundo, sua mão livre segurando naqueles cabelos claros. A mão livre de Robert cravou as unhas em seu ombro e o loiro grudou-se mais ainda em seu colo. Taylor terminou o beijo, respirando abafado contra os lábios do outro.  
>- Mais rápido Rob...<br>- Você também...

Ambos fizeram o que o outro pedia, os dedos de Robert apertando-se em volta dos dois membros, a mão de Taylor mexendo-se mais rápido dentro do outro.

O ápice estava quase perto quando eles ouviram a porta do banheiro abrir. Robert ofegou, seu rosto escondendo-se no pescoço de Taylor, sua mão masturbando-os mais rápido. O mais novo, por sua vez, quase gemeu alto com a pressão redobrada em seu membro. Em retaliação ele mordeu entre o pescoço e ombros de Robert, adicionando um terceiro dedo no corpo em seu colo.

Os sons abafados ecoavam no cubículo onde estavam, disputando com o barulho do homem que estava no local, agora lavando as mãos. O ápice chegava rapidamente de novo, a sensação de que poderiam ser pegos só aumentando ainda mais a excitação de ambos.  
>- Rob...eu... - murmurou Taylor com um gemido mal contido.<p>

O loiro sorriu, apertando os dois membros em sua mão.  
>- Anda.<p>

O comando sussurrado fez Taylor apertar os olhos fechados, escondendo a boca no pescoço do mais velho enquanto ele chegava ao ápice. Ele sorriu no meio do orgasmo ao sentir Robert gemendo baixo de êxtase também. Lentamente ele retirou os dedos de dentro do outro e afastou-se apenas o suficiente para encarar o loiro.

Que por sua vez agora sugava os dedos lambuzados da essência dos dois com um sorrisinho satisfeito nos lábios. Taylor grunhiu, recostando a cabeça contra a parede.  
>- Rob, não provoca de novo...<p>

O loiro riu baixo antes de puxá-lo pela nuca e dar-lhe um profundo e entusiasmado beijo. O moreno nada pode fazer a não ser retribuir.

Logo o beijo terminou e Robert recostou a testa contra a de Taylor por alguns segundos antes de se levantar, as pernas ainda bambas pelo orgasmo.  
>- Acho que temos uma festa para voltar. - comentou, pegando papel higiênico e tentando se limpar o máximo que conseguia.<p>

Taylor ergueu-se e ajudou-o, limpando-se também. Logo eles estavam vestidos e apresentáveis. Ou o máximo de apresentáveis que eles podiam estar depois do que acabaram fazendo. O moreno abriu a porta do cubículo e olhou para os lados, vendo que o local estava vazio. Ele saiu do banheiro e parou na parede ao lado da porta, cruzando os braços, a respiração ainda um pouco ofegante.

- Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes.

Taylor sorriu com a voz ainda rouca de Robert ao seu lado. Ele olhou de esguelha e viu o loiro pegar duas taças de champagne do garçom que passava. O mais velho estendeu uma das taças para Taylor, que aceitou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- E correr o risco de ser quase pegos em flagrante e cair na boca da mídia?

Robert riu e deu de ombros, tomando um gole do líquido borbulhante. Taylor revirou os olhos, exasperado. Às vezes ele confundia quem era o mais velho e responsável ali.

- Eu deveria te amarrar ao pé da cama pelo que você fez.

Robert virou a taça de vez e o encarou, os olhos claros brilhando em malícia.

- Isso é uma promessa darling?

Taylor apenas deu um tapa na cabeça do loiro, mas não conseguindo esconder o sorriso.

Ah, mas aquilo era uma promessa.

FIM


End file.
